


Embrace of his Lovely Soul (愛しい魂の抱擁)

by Pela_chuu26



Category: Filipino Fiction, Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Filipino Character, Hospitals, Japanese, Paranormal, Science Fiction
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pela_chuu26/pseuds/Pela_chuu26
Summary: "Paano kung may nakatakda talagang tamang tao para sa akin kaso nauna lang sya namatay?" ーRuby Ibayo (main character)





	Embrace of his Lovely Soul (愛しい魂の抱擁)

**Author's Note:**

> Ang lahat ng pangalan at/o bawat detalye ng karakter, lugar, palabas, at iba pa na naglalaman sa kwentong ito ay pawang kathang-isip lamang.
> 
> Nagkataon lang na magkaparehas ang mga ito.

**CHAPTER #1:**

**H**abang nagso-scroll ng social media account, tumigil sya. Nakita nya ang post ng kanyang colleague na kinasal na yung kaklase nya kahapon.

Kin-lik nya ang post.

Habang tinitignan nya yung pictures, biglang tumulo yung luha nya. Sa kabila nun, tuluy-tuloy pa din syang magscroll, hangga't napag-isip-isip nyang magpatugtog sya ng isang kanta:

"Sad Song" by Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez.

Nakaupo pa din sya sa kama nya malapit sa bintana. Nasa loob sya ng bahay nya na gawa sa kahel na konkreto. Tanghaling tapat maraming puno sa paligid ng bahay nya. Bawat dahon sa mga puno ay may mga _pala_.

Humahangin ng bahagya ngunit medyo maligamgam.

Tagsibol nun, bigla syang nagsalita habang tumanaw sa bintana.

Ruby: "Mukhang magiging single na ako habangbuhay ah."

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

**S**ampung taon mula ngayon. Isinugod sa ospital ang nanay ni Ruby.

Ruby: "Mama, wag kang susuko!"  
Garnet: "Anak, magiging ayos lang ako."

Di mapigil ang pag-iyak ni Ruby at nang madaanan nila ang isang kwarto ay bigla lang bumagal ang oras nang matanaw nya ang isang lalaki sa isang kwarto na sinusubukang iligtas ng mga doktor.

Nahagip ito sa mga mata ni Ruby, at bigla lang syang nawindang. Nanatiling nakalingon sa kaliwa si Ruby at biglang nagdahan-dahang tumigil si Ruby nang papalapit na sa isang pang kwarto ng operation room kung saan ooperahan ang kanyang ina.

Sa kabilang palad, doon sa kwarto nung lalaki, bigla na lang nagflatline lahat ng stats nya sa electrocardiogram, tinignan na ng doktor ang orasan at naghayag:

Doktor: "Time of death, 7:09 pm--..."

Nanlumo at nagsidasalan ang mga naandoon sa kuwartong iyon. Hingal na hingal si Ruby at binalikan nya ang kwarto ng nag-aagaw buhay na lalaki. Pero huli na ang lahat. 

Dahil sa kalituhan at wala nang masabi, blanko ang utak ni Ruby at wala na syang marinig sa paligid nya. Habang tinatanggal ng mga surgeons yung mga equipments na nakakabit sa pasyente, unti-unting lumabas ang mga luha ni Ruby hanggang sa inilabas na sa kwarto yung lalaki.

Tinakpan ni Ruby ang kanyang bibig gamit ang dalawang mga kamay bigla na lang syang napaupo, nahulog ang salamin sa sahig at bumuhos ng luha sa sahig na walang katapusan na parang sya ang namatayan.

Dumaan sa harap nya yung stretcher. Namula sya. Saka sya biglang kumanta...

Ruby: "... _Saigo no kisu wa--_"

At umalis na ang stretcher na dala ang lalaki.

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

**_Pela-chuu_**: Next update November 17, 2019. Dahil unang kwento ko ito na naglalaman ng Fiction, salamat po sa suporta! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> ※pala = pula at malalaking langgam na na makikita sa mga puno.
> 
> ※Saigo no kisu wa = (originally: 最後のキスは…) Yung lyrics na iyan ay galing sa kantang "First Love" by Utada Hikaru.


End file.
